The Doctor Yagami Files
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: Asylum AU , Light is a doctor and L is his patient Read and Review please , constructive critique wanted ! WILL BE REDONE DUE TO MISTAKES AND CHANGES IN PLOT !
1. Chapter 1

Well I was sorting through death note fictions I came across one very sick one...and a couple ones I enjoyed...one of them was an asylum fiction then that got my crazy ass brain into working and ..well the result is before you ...just so you know how to tell the 3 Ls apart ..I based them off the Anime/manga L , the movie-L and an original personality which is the "sane" one .

Ryuzaki is the one based on anime/manga L

The one who is just called plain L is from the movie

And Elliot is the personality that was "made up" by me and his personality you will find out as the fic goes on ...

Characters from both medias will appear in the fiction some will just be mild easter eggs of sorts and others will have an important role later just so you know and you can request a character you want to see from one of the two if I forgot one and I'm always open to new ideas for this fiction and future stories so don't be shy ^^ .

Got it ?

Good ...

Let's get ready to rumble !

* * *

Doctor Light Yagami rather enjoyed his job as a DR , as odd as that may sound to many to 'enjoy" being around the insane , sick and dying all day long and sometimes all night long without stopping .

But it gave him a thrill in a way to pick apart the insane brain (not literally of course ) and turn them into people who could go on with their lives perfectly sane law abiding members of society , to even bringing someone back from the brink of death ...yes...it was a good feeling ...

It also had several challenges too

Like one of his patients ,

Elliot L Lawliet ...

Yes, even he thought that was a joke someone playing on him when he saw the name , with it having so many Ls in it ...who would name their child that ? Then again he had come across so many 'Apples' and 'Sunshine' and even 'Bobos' one parent even tried to name their child after a NUMBER , so this patient's name should not be too big of a head turner to him...

Maybe it was the ..condition his patient was in that caused his strange name to be even stranger .

He had a split personality

Now that in itself was not weird or out of the ordinary for a Doctor such as himself to come across , It was the fact that he had 3 of them and they were very alike each other with only mild differences, unlike other cases .

All three proved to be a pain in the ass when it came to examinations more often than not Light found himself on the floor from having been kicked by a temperamental Elliot .

One was the original personality called Elliot he seemed like a bit of a gloomy person even more so than the other two and often lamented a case he had not managed to solve , which may very well have been the cause of the personality split in the first place but Light had not wanted to pry on what the case has been about ,as the 2 extra personalities were the best detective in the world by their own admission .

Though Elliot himself was very brilliant and you could easily tell he used to be a detective and the police still asked his opinions despite his incarcerated state he still was very ..weird .

Due to his scoliosis he sat and stood in a obvious slouch and had refused to have it fixed as the first personality 'Ryuzaki' as it liked to be called said it helped his deductive reasoning along with not wearing shoes and enjoyed having his legs right up near his chest and all 3 personalities kept this trait .

Then came the 3rd personality which was the easiest to deal with though that was not saying much ...He just liked being called L , this one allowed people near him sooner and had even developed a strange relationship with two other patients thought they where children well when Ryuzaki and Elliot were at the wheel they were mostly indifferent to Ls little charges .

The first child was a young boy named Nate River he also suffered from a split personality ..one acted like a normal if not very intelligent 7-year-old ..the other...well...was rather creepy if Light was going, to be honest telling the doctor he liked him and wanted to 'keep' him thought he was also very smart as well and the doctor had entertained the thought of Elliot and Nate being related more than once ...

The child had been from a very abusive home and his hair was snow white from what he went through there and was the cause of his personality split and a mild form of PTSD which caused him to wake up screaming from terrors almost every night .

The second was a girl named Maki , she suffered from severe PTSD and she also suffered from nightmares and even flashes of what happened to her during the day , she had seen her father die or rather be murdered by a co-worker of his , apparently the poor man had suffered for several minutes before passing away right in front of his young daughter who had been hiding from the insane murderer .

They had to also give her insulin on a regular basis , due to her low blood sugar which also caused problems during terrors which left her lethargic and often sour whispering death threats to the one who caused her this pain .

It had been next to impossible to console either child when they first had gotten there both often hiding from the doctors and screaming at the nurses when they wanted to examine them though Maki had proven to be the more reasonable , she only screamed when a nurse got rougher than they should have the nurse having been used to dealing with larger and stronger patients , Nate however, had bitten him a few times even drawing blood once during a particularly bad tantrum .

Then during one of their little 'games' they had wandered into Elliot's room who had arrived not long after they did and seemed to have worked magic on the L personality helping make him less short with the staff though the other 2 also were not deaf to them either and behaved when the little ones were present and soon Light figured out he could get the children to do what he wanted also as long as they were in a room together with L or were promised to be able to see the ex-detective if they were good .

Nate now instead of biting at whoever displeased him would run screaming to L if a test got too scary for him and Maki seemed to like just leaning into him and Light guessed she most likely did this with her father and was seeking similar comfort from L .

Currently all Three were settled into Elliot's bed with one child on either side of him looking at the laptop he had managed to sneak enveloped in something entertaining seemingly ignorant to the face Dr. Yagami was watching them from the door studying them which personality was in control at the moment he could not tell as the base personality and Ryuzaki would allow the kids to be around them without too much fuss but just never showed quite as much interest as the L personality .

Yes...very interesting...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this and if you want another chapter or just for this to be left as a one-shot let me know !

you can read this story on deviantart too if you want .


	2. Chapter 2

hello again welcome to the new chapter ! sorry it took so long..my brain HATES me sometimes...and I was working on other projects and getting into the death note tv drama for inspiration (yes i know many hate the drama but I'm willing to give it a chance ) and I might even read the death note manga one of these days for more inspiration for fictions but anyway on with the chapter enjoy !

* * *

"AHHHHH !"

here we go again ... Dr. Yagami couldn't help but think to himself upon hearing the frightened screeching from down the hall from his seat at the desk just about to take a sip of his much-awaited coffee , but now being forced to get back up and run down the hallway to Nates room where the pale child was engaged in a night terror , kicking and flailing around as the nurses failed to restrain him , even getting one male nurse in the eye , luckily the kid was wearing thick socks or it might have really caused damage .

He swore that child had the pointiest toes and heels on him...

Light gently took Nate into his arms doing his best not to get hit himself , holding him close making sure to hold his head next to his chest so he could hear his heart beating because that seemed to calm him down best .

After about 5 minutes Nate seemed to have relaxed enough to where Light could loosen his grip on him .

 ** _Big_** mistake

The moment his grip loosened Nate was jostled backward and started his fit again wiggling around though not as violently as before then the doctor heard bare footsteps behind him , and looked to see Elliot standing there obviously in his L mode , as he had his arms outstretched in an obvious Child .My Arms .Now message and Light was perfectly happy to deposit the wiggle worm into the other male's arms .

Lights mind drifted to the boy's mother who had abused him and was now in a different mental hospital a few miles from his , which cared for those who had severe mental issues and could not properly function in society in any shape or form .

Yes, his patients were weird but they wouldn't try and strangle some poor kid with a pair of panties like that crazy bitch tried to do .

How she had even gotten pregnant in the first place was a mystery to him , and made him wonder if her sperm donor was just as crazy and running about somewhere , but seeing the rather adorable scene ( though he would never call it that out loud )in front of him made him momentarily put that thought to the side to watch the interaction going on between the two on the hospital bed .

L patted the boy's head gently rubbing it , the other arm wrapped around him to keep Nate from falling as the adult sat on the edge of the bed with Nate in his lap , then the boy seemed to unconsciously register who was holding him and clutched Ls white shirt like a baby monkey would to its parents fur snuggling in as best he could .

The sight would have made anyone look twice , seeing a strange looking man holding a white haired child would have turned heads if they were on the streets , well maybe not if said strange looking male had been a female but that was neither here nor there .

Soon enough panting turned into soft breathing and Light noted how tiny and fragile the child looked now ,and how easily L could have smuggled the boy under his shirt back to his room if he wanted to .

He was so busy with his thoughts he did not notice as Maki came up from behind him and touched his sleeve .

He would later deny he almost jumped through the ceiling from it .

"Is Near okay ?" Maki asked large doe eyes staring up at him filled with worry and questions .

Seriously she could steal your teeth and you would forgive her with one look at those eyes...

"He is fine just a night terror there normal and he won't even remember it in the morning" Light assured her placing a hand on her back to encourage her to join the two on the bed to see for herself knowing the tantrum was over and she was in no danger of Nates fit starting up again .

Maki slowly walked forward politely waiting for L to nod before she sat down next to him to gaze upon the now awake Nate who's gaze fell upon her dark eyes giving nothing away but sleepiness .

She gave him a sweet grin reaching over to touch a chubby cheek with her finger to comfort both Nate and herself , making him give a tiny smile back whether out of genuine happiness at seeing her or him simply mimicking her due to his tiredness , Light did not know , but he was happy that Nate was now calmed down and not trying to make the staff look like dalmatians .

"Ms. Misa-Misa is coming tomorrow to sing for the patients...the children should enjoy her little show," Light said ignoring the feeling of irritation that grew inside him .

Now the pop idol/model Misa was a nice enough girl and often offered to come cheer up patients with her singing and dancing , which was very generous of her ...

But with that came another can of worms ,which was she really liked him ...REALY LIKED ... , and often suggested they should 'play doctor' sometime when they were both off work which was a huge annoyance for him as he found her grabby nature very unappealing , he dealt with it though for the patients who enjoyed her visits and often made her little presents , such as paper hearts and flowers .

It was all very sweet

Unfortunately, it often gave him painful cavities ...

"Yes that should be fun for them ..I just hope she does not choose to hit me with her purse again," L said frown deepening at the memory

Ah yes, that had been an interesting visit...

She had whacked Elliot (who had been in his Ryuzaki personality at the time ) with her purse right over the head , who she had accused of touching her butt when in fact he had simply grabbed for her phone having been fascinated with it since it had little chibi animals dangling from its wristband and had stickers all over it , plus a funny ringtone , and once he got his prize had held it between his finger and thumb and got the most entertained look on his face seemingly ignoring the fact he was bonked in the head moments earlier .

And him choosing to try some of her lipgloss as in squirting it into his mouth to eat it , his excuse having been it was strawberry flavored had also caused some disdain though seeing Ryuzakis mouth covered in pink glitter had softened the blow , and had made her laugh a little bit .

Yes, tomorrow would be an interesting visit ...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ! see you next time and as always let me know what you think , and if you have any ideas for this or a future story let me know I am always open to new suggestions ^^ .


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone welcome back ! just to let you know...the next chappy will be a juicy one...(no lemon you perverts ! something else !) watching the death note tv drama has really given me some inspiration for this story I hope it pays off ...

* * *

"Hello, dear patients ! Misa-Misa is here to turn frowns upside down !" Misa shouted out beaming like a 100 watt bulb , holding out her arms as if to give a large hug to all the doctors , nurses and patients who had their eyes on her , she was wearing a pink and black lolita costume with her dyed blond hair back in a high ponytail with a crucifix hair clip , she also had on knee-high black stockings with crosses decorating them and black boots with pink laces , all in all, normal Misa-Misa attire .

She walked through the crowd waving happily at everyone she laid eyes on , all the patients and some of the staff gleefully bouncing like children as she seemed to fill the room with life with her energy alone .

The patients walked over one by one and handed her little hand-made gifts they had created for her earning them a giggle in return as Misa accepted the paper decorations , most of which looked like a 5-year-old made them but obviously meant a lot and the patients worked hard to make them look cute for their bubbly visitor .

L walked over the children attached to his hips , has his hands inside his pockets as a subtle message that he was going to keep them to himself this time .

"go on...she won't bite...she will just hit you with her too large purse" L quipped out offering a small smile towards the idol who smirked back at him .

"I need a large purse to fit all my presents from you all , and don't go snooping around inside it again panda-face to eat my makeup or I will hit you with it" Misa's face softened again at the sight of Maki and Nate who shyly handed her two heart-shaped cards with her name in both English and Japanese written on them .

L frowned at the nickname but kept his mouth shut handing her a bracelet made out of pink heart-shaped beads , which Misa slipped on happily proclaiming on how it matched her outfit before heading off to greet another patient .

Light himself had come up with his own little animal-related image for the ex-detective which he thought fit much better considering his snooping and sneaking nature... which was the raccoon .

Panda just offered a bit of an unfortunate implication considering L had taken two children under his wing , if a panda mom has twins, usually only one survives... the mommy selects the stronger of the cubs and the weaker one will die because of lack of milk for them both ...racoon also offered a less than savory image , but which thought is worse...babies dying due to lack of nourishment , or an animal that likes to scavage for treats ?

...And people wondered why he did not have many friends , despite girls seemingly flocking to him like a moth to a flame...

They were after his face , not his personality that was why .

At least his patients seemed to appreciate him for what he was as their doctor and not just arm candy .

He too received his fair share of presents from the patients ...

That reminded him he needed to stop at the store and pick up another corkboard...his other one was full .

A couple hours passed with no problems and Misa needed to leave for a photo shoot , much to most of the people in the hospitals disappointment , but with a promise to return soon everyone was smiling again , till her manager walked in to retrieve her , who's intimidating nature sent several people patient and members of staff for whatever room they could hide in .

Even Light himself wanted to duck behind his desk to get away from her...

"Titty girl is gone now ? along with scary lady ?" came a voice from behind Light making him turn around to see another member of their 'family' inside the hospital .

Ryuk

They did not know his real name he never told them no matter how much they pressed him , he liked to annoy people and was pretty much the token image for 'asylum inmate' being both loud and destructive at times with , which only the promise of apples made him behave himself , along with hair that was even stranger looking than Ls was , it sticking upwards as if it ran on the same type of logic it's owner did , that is none at all .

No one knew who he was and the only reason he was there was because he had tried to joyride on top of Lights car making fart noises on the roof till he was taken away by a couple of the staff .

His nickname for Misa had not done him any favors , as far as his standing in the eyes of both other patients and staff who were fans of her , or in the eyes of Misa himself .

L had stolen a lipgloss container , which actually was kinda funny to Misa after she saw his glitter face and accidently touched her butt to look at her phone .

Ryuk had gotten way to comfy with her and fondled her breasts , then when she tried to smack him had jumped away laughing screeching 'titty girl' at the top of his lungs before running down the hall as if he had wings and attempted to leap-frog over a nurse .

He also had decorated a few doctors notebooks with porn images he doodled onto them ...that also did not make him a favorite with the staff .

"Yes Misa has gone home but she left you a basket of apples" Light lied easily having been the one to pick up the apples earlier for the spiky haired man so he wouldn't have a tantrum over not being able to see the girl .

"APPLES ! GIMMIE !" Ryuk called out holding out his hands for said fruit , to which Light handed him a shiny , red apple which he immediately started to chow on noisily spraying fruit fragments and drool everywhere .

"Where you raised in a barn ?" L said staring at him with his usual poker face , Nate, and Maki no longer by him as it was bedtime for them , which signaled trouble for Light as there were no wingless angels to keep him under control anymore and he only had 4 apples left in the basket to bribe Ryuk with .

"Says the guy who eats and handles everything with just two fingers" Ryuk retorted snatching another apple from Lights hands before he could react and went to town on that one too .

"Less for me to clean off later off my hands that way," L said

"You mean less evidence for you to clean up of all the candy you bribe the staff into giving you" Ryuk chuckled which turned into a laugh as he got an apple thrown at his face , courtesy of L forcing Light to step between them and order them both back to their rooms .

" DR. Takida sent you another letter and wants to talk to you tomorrow .." a nurse said walking over handing Light a file which detailed said doctor wanting to put Maki and Nate on a new drug he created to deal with PTSD and had been pushing him to do it for weeks .

The drug had severe side effects which Light did not wish to subject a couple children to or even an adult .

Especially after Takida had said that it would not matter since they were just a couple orphans who's only source of affection came from a psycho ex-detective who was already weird before he developed his split personality , then suggested he just hand them over to be taken to his hospital for research which Light had _really_ not liked ...

Considering all the rumors floating around about his hospital about how children who come under his 'care' are given drugs that are known to cause genetic mutation, organ failure, bone marrow death, bodily deformations, brain damage and fatal skin disorders , and that If the children refuse the drugs, they're held down and have them force fed to them .

Basically taking away their humanity to become nothing more than lab rats .

At times Light wished he was crazy himself so he would have an excuse to strangle that law evading bastard...a part of him wanted to tell Elliot so he could do the strangling for him , since the last person who had tried claiming the children for testing figured out from L that pillows could form bruises if the they were hit hard enough with one .

And even taking away all that...it would break the children's and L's heart to be separated since they already had enough loss in their lives , and where too ill already to be forced into such a situation , that most likely would kill them before a full year had passed .

But all he needed to think about now was filing a notice rejecting his offer without swearing up a storm in it with all his thoughts or wishing he could kill the man by just writing his name down ...

* * *

Well here is the third chapter ! hope you like it and things are getting more serious now...I have a few surprises in store inside this little fiction...

Takida does not appear in death note and is a simple OC

and yes children ARE used as lab rats against their wills...don't believe me ?

read this  2009/02/15/children-taken-from-parents-and-used-as-guinea-pigs-lab-rats-by-our-government/


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back everyone ! I have a few little surprise in this chapter planned for you , so I hope you enjoy and review so I know what you think and let me know if you have any suggestions for this or a future story anyway let us get on with it !

PS: this thing was rushed as fuck so let me know just HOW rushed it feels...

* * *

"WHAT ?!" Light roared at a shaking nurse feeling slightly bad for frightening her , but his anger was keeping his brilliant mind from thinking clearly about that at the moment .

"d-d... ...plans on taking action against you ...t-to gain control of the hospital..." The nurse stuttered

So that man planned on using ALL his patients for his scams then ? well if he wanted to play that he could do ...his father WAS an officer after all...

And with that Light ran to the phone to call his connections planning on running that man into the ground with the hammer of justice !

"Before you do that sir...i have another thing to tell you ..." The nurse said softly "it's about your patients Elliot Lawliet ...and Nate River..."

"Oh ? and what might that be ? are they actually related or something ?" Light asked now turning towards her curious as to what had been found since he had always been curious about the two since they looked a lot alike .

"You ...could say that...there...father and son"

"Excuse me ?" Light gawked at her as his mind tried to process this new information , how on EARTH had Elliot even ...he thought if the man was going to reproduce it would be through eating too many sweets and doing Binary fission !

"Like I said sir...apparently during a case Mr. Lawliet ...was forced to head out and was knocked out by Nates mother and well...the police found him later dumped on the road , naked and half dead ..he didn't seem to remember anything about the attack ..."

"Do...they .."

"They do not know there related yet...I was going to tell them as soon as I informed you sir..i thought it would be best to do that..."

Yes..he was glad she told him first ...but now he was in a pickle...should he inform them of their relation ? Elliot learning about...his assault... might bring up unfortunate memories , causing him to despise Nate and not want to be around him anymore .

Nate needed L ...

Plus there was the fact he needed to deal with , dealing with the surfacing problems upon remembering and learning about their true relations might cause more problems for them both .

He needed to think about this for a while and take care of the problem at hand then he will deal with Elliot and Nate ...

Unknown to Light someone had overheard his conversation about ...

L

L was about to go ask Light something when had come up and he hid behind the desk and learned he wanted Maki and Nate , and now was even going to attempt to take the whole hospital for his own to do whatever he wanted with the patients .

L knew that name well...so many parents flocked to him to stop him after he took their children from them for his experiments .

He had done his best and even helped bring some children home ...but more often than he would like to remember , he was too late...and that little worm wriggled from his grasp .

Well..he would not take HIS kids !

Elliot bolted down the hallway avoiding the staff a plan forming in his mind .

L did not know how his brain came to this conclusion but he knew he had to get them away from the hospital as soon as he could before they could be claimed as test subjects , as much as he trusted and looked at him as a friend , knew he could not protect them on his own forever , now it would be hard for them to just leave him behind , but there were more pressing matters .

"L ? What is wrong ?" Maki asked brown eyes digging into him with questions the moment he ran into her room obviously distressed an equally confused Nate in his arms .

"No time to explain Maki...we have to leave..."

"But we are not supposed to leave the hospital grounds..." Maki said walking over to L

"Listen..you and Nate are in danger...this is the time when the hospital is at it's most empty when the day staff starts heading out and the night staff starts to arrive ...we have about 10 minutes to get out of here before we could be spotted by the night workers filing in" L explained knowing the routines for the hospital like the back of his hand .

"But it is cold out L...we do not have normal clothes...only our scrubs..."

"I know...we will have to deal with the cold for a little while till I can get you proper attire..." L said grabbing Maki's hospital slippers being glad it had not started to snow yet being only mid-autumn and helped her slip them on .

They would need to stop at a store for winter clothes and gear...he would need to get into his bank accounts...if his adoptive father Qullish didn't change the passwords...but he could just figure out the new ones if that was the case , it would just take time , something he really did not want to waste .

Once the children had their slippers on and a blanket acting like a shawl around their shoulders they headed out the fire escape making them all wince as the fire alarms started blaring , making them all run faster out the door to the outside , shivering as the fall air hit them .

There was no turning back now...

"who turned on that fire alarm !?" Light shouted over the noise as it was shut off a fire having been discovered not to have been the cause of the shrieking .

"we do not know sir...someone must have gone out the fire escape..."

"you mean one of the patients got out ?!" Light quickly rushed around checking the rooms and when he discovered the trio missing called for a search party to head out before also rushing to his own car to search , after grabbing his doctors bag, of course , considering it was not only nighttime and getting colder with the approaching winter he just might need it .

Light started up his car smiling as it roared right to life , glad his car was not one that didn't want to work during cold weather , settling the bag into his passenger's seat he pressed the gas and started looking .

He could only hope he was not too late ...

"Cold..." Nate whimpered snuggling more into L for warmth despite the blanket wrapped around him .

They made it to a park and now were both cold and tired but they had to keep going , L knew of an abandoned orphanage nearby that used to be one of the Wammy's houses but later moved to another location , it would be good to hide out in , after they got proper clothes and some food .

"right" L said leaning down pulling Nate to himself and unfolds the blanket to its full size and has Maki help him wrap Nate fully in it before wrapping the corners around himself and tying it in the back like a sling , Nate was small enough to pass for a toddler , plus him being all curled up would make him seem smaller , L just hoped he wouldn't have to carry him for long as his back was already starting to protest the weight , placing one arm under Nates bum to help keep the pressure off his spine and taking Makis hand with his free one they kept walking on eventually reaching an ATM .

"Please let luck be on our side..." L muttered to himself and almost sighed in relief as he was able to withdraw from his account , he wouldn't take too much as he did not want to cause alarm , just enough for some new clothes and food .

Oh right..they would need to appear in a public place...

With judgmental , youtube-happy people ...

This would be interesting ...

* * *

Well, this might seem a little rushed...because it was...I just had to get it out of my system , but I hope you like it and don't find it so sonic the hedgy hogged ...

Like always read and review and let me know your thoughts !


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back, guys ! hope you enjoyed the last chapter ! I have been listening to the Death Note: the musical songs and I have to admit there not that bad ! there catchy as heck and I must have listened to "playing his game" and "stalemate" a dozen times ...go listen to them you won't be disappointed !

Anyway, lets get on with the story ...

and as always read and review and let me know your thoughts .

* * *

The mall had been easy enough to find from the ATM , it was fairly new and had several stores inside it , ignoring the strange looks they got the trio headed inside and started looking around .

The building was bright and shiny and even still had a fresh paint smell to it , mixing in with the smells coming from the food places , Maki and Nate were staring wide-eyed at everything , taking in all the new sights and smells .

They headed inside a clothing store that did not have that many people inside it , only the person at the counter gave them a curious glance but did not say anything , heading to the children's section L allowed Nate out of his sling to try on the clothes and jackets .

And to relieve his cramping back ...

L could not help but feel himself relaxing slightly , the moment was very domestic and normal , Maki was allowing herself to be a little girl picking out a red hoodie , pink jacket with winter pants and boots , Nate was dressed in a white shirt and winter pants with a brown jacket to cover him , he also put boots on him glad he would not have to deal with Nates feet digging into his stomach anymore .

Light had been right that kid did have pointy heels...

After Nate and Maki had been properly equipped , they headed over to the adult section and L picked out a white shirt and jeans with red sneakers feeling much better in familiar clothing and started looking at the jackets , but found none of them was his size .

Well to another store than

L paid for the clothing they had found , planning on properly disposing of the scrubs and blankets in an alley nearby , hopefully, a homeless person would find them and make good use of the blankets at least .

"Hey , what are you three doing here ?" Came a familiar voice

They turned and saw Misa running over blond hair bouncing as she waved , a man behind her carting a rather asinine amount of bags if L was, to be honest .

This could end badly...

"Are you all cured ? wow, Light-kun surely is a good doctor huh ? and Ohh Ohh they look so cute ! did you adopt them ?! you look like you belong on the cover of a magazine !" Misa shot off so fast that only Ls mind could keep up with and even he found it a bit of a race .

"yes ...we are doing much better..and he is a good doctor and we just wanted to do a little shopping since Nate and Maki have outgrown their old clothing , and it's not official but Light allowed me to take them till things could get properly set up, they deserved the treat he said" L lied giving her a sweet smile as she gave a 1000 watt one back at them hugging Nate and Maki , before engaging in female conversation with Maki .

Seriously he could fall for her... she was very sweet , even if she was a bit of a loud , nitwit at times...

"Well, that certainly is generous ! I know why don't I take you to a store I like ? I can show you some clothing tips , I don't have children yet but I think I know how to make them look really cute ! and we can chat some more" Misa said already starting to steer the male towards a store that looked like a pink nightmare.

Then L spotted one of the other members of the staff from the hospital , he was looking around asking people questions ... showing them a picture .

And he was heading their way

"Maybe some other time Misa-Misa-chan ...it is late and I don't want Nate to get cranky," L said ignoring the glare Nate (who may have been in his Near personality at that comment ) shot at him for basically comparing him to a fussy infant .

"Well, he does look like he needs a nappy poo..." Misa cooed at Nate patting his head earning herself a pout from the child and allowed them to head off .

But it was too late

"Hey , you ! stop right there !" the large man shouted having spotted them , racing after the three , who now were running as fast as they could towards the exit .

L allowed Nate and Maki to run ahead of him so he could spill a cart full of random tourist fare to the floor hoping to slow the man down , then he ran to catch up to the kids .

He saw them waiting for him outside , the entrance to the park painfully close ...

He was so busy focusing on getting away , that he did not see some idiot had spilled their drink on the steps .

The floor seemed to fall out from under him as he slammed down hard and slid down the steps pain exploding inside his chest as the wind was knocked out of him , he could only barely register a scream from a little girl .

A part of him just wanted to fall asleep right there and rest the pain off , but now the cries were right next to him and he felt himself being shaken by 4 little hands which forced him to stay awake .

After a minute he sat up hearing pounding footsteps coming in close , the pain in his chest was still bad but now the threat of being caught was greater .

L scooped Nate up under his arm ignoring as more pain bloomed inside him and grabbed Makis hand and ran as fast as his bruised body would allow , sighing in relief as they broke the entrance into the darkened park , hiding in the row of trees as the male nurse ran past them unknowing he had passed his targets .

Once he was sure they were safe , L set Nate down , letting Makis hand go , falling to his knees gasping for air as pain wracked his body , he was hit by the urge to lay down , but he knew that was a bad idea for more than a few reasons and stood once again , admittedly with some difficulty.

"You need !" Maki said and L knew her words held more truth than he would want to admit .

But if they headed back ...L knew he might never be allowed to see them again after this little excursion , not to mention what might happen to Nate and Maki if that supposed 'doctor' got his way , taking control of the hospital...

No...they had to keep going...see this through to the end .

They soon found a strangely shaped tree that had some of the roots sticking up which caused an opening that they could slip inside , it was not very big but it would fit two children and a skinny adult which was exactly what they needed .

Crawling under the twisting roots they found the 'floor' of the impromptu house was lumpy but not terrible , and it would do for one night , it was deep enough to where they were protected from the wind and the leaves that had blown under it would keep the ground from absorbing their body heat .

"You don't have a coat , you will freeze" Nate pointed out , L looked down and saw he was right , he had not found a jacket for himself ,only managing to get the shirt , jeans, and sneakers , they had been chased away before he could get a coat .

"Well, at least I managed to pay for the things we got..." L was glad that at least he was not a thief "and I will be fine it's just one night and you can sleep right up next to me that will keep us all warm , I'm not going to sleep anyway"

"But you need sleep" Maki piped up

"I used to go days without sleep and I still solved a case , one night won't hurt me," L said to her , true he used to be able to get all the coffee he could drink and a bowl of candy to help things along , but that was not possible now .

Great now he wanted a donut kabab ...

"that's not good for you ...you could have died..." Maki said softly curling into him seeking comfort .

L wrapped his arms around them "that may be true...but I'm not going to die...I'm going to keep you safe..."

The three curled together , the children fell asleep pretty fast , the fresh air and the running around the city had tired them all out , but L knew he had to stay awake , just in case that man came back searching again , he would need to make sure he could see him and get them all out of there , the tree may have offered a good hiding place , but Lights staff were very intelligent , and might very well search it and find them if he fell asleep .

The pain in his chest had dulled , most likely due to his ribs just being bruised , or maybe because of the inner endorphins doing their job to relieve his discomfort .

They had to make it to the abandoned Wammys house tomarrow...they would be safe there , then he could figure out other important matters , like a proper job , finding an actual house or at least fixing the most likely pretty tore up building without drawing suspiciousness , getting Maki and Nate a therapist , because he knew they still needed help to deal with their PTSD and perhaps doing some digging in his free time to make sure that doctor that caused this whole mess got his a thousand fold...

The night passed rather quickly oddly enough for L his thoughts keeping him awake and busy , he got to waking his little charges , then they climbed out from under the tree , the park was already starting to fill with people despite the cold and early hour , they just decided to act natural , L took the children's hands and they started walking Nate adding a little toddler waddle to his walk to add to the effect , making a couple women giggle at him .

L got them and himself a couple bread pretzels from a vendor , not exactly the best breakfast , but who was he to critique someone on their eating habits ?

The pretzels were warm and filling , helping them to ward off the cold a little bit , then they kept on walking through the park enjoying the scenery .

..

Light was still searching for the little runaways , he had been forced to stop at a hotel to sleep for the night but had tossed and turned worried , after all, it had dropped off cold , not to mention a member of his staff had called and told him he had spotted them at the mall , and L had taken a bad tumble down some stairs , but he had still managed to run , the children in tow .

Light did not know if he should feel relieved at the fact he had not been so hurt he couldn't walk , or angry because that meant they were not back safe at his hospital , a concussion notwithstanding .

Where would they go ? there had to be a place L planned for them to head to , Light knew Elliot was intelligent , that's why all 3 of his personalities were detectives , but that also brought up a can of worms , as he did not know a lot about Elliot ..he had grown up in an orphanage , started solving cases at a very young age , unknowingly fathered a child , went crazy during an unrelated case and ended up in his hospital .

Not the best Biography out there he had to admit ...

Wait a minute...

What was that orphanage called ...Wammys house ! , they might head to that location , there was an abandoned Wammy's house in the Tokyo district , it would be familiar to him , in a spot not close to Lights or the other doctors hospital and no one had bothered to try and tear it down as of yet so they could possibly hide out there as long as they needed , Light had also been informed by Quillish of a withdrawal from one of Ls accounts , so they could easily rest up there for a few days , then get on a train to who knows where .

And with that thought, Light continued on his way now having a specific place in mind on where to go .

To the Wammy's House orphanage ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, guys ! welcome back to the story in this chapter another biggy secret will be revealed ! ENJOY !

* * *

The journey had been long and tiring , taking another five hours , but they finally made it into Tokyo and now were heading down the road to Wammy's house .

Both children were obviously hungry again , and L ended up having to keep Nate from eating the paper that had wrapped his pretzel , spotting another food vendor they walked over and L got them a strange looking food item , but hey it was food and it didn't look like it would hurt them in any way .

It turned out to be an American food called a corndog , it was not much but it would do for now .

L himself did not feel hungry , so he chose to just keep an eye out well Maki and Nate ate their food item , everyone was bustling around not paying them any mind , which suited him just fine .

"Hey L ...think one day ..we can go to America ? my dad talked about going there to do some research someday ...I hear it's an interesting place" Maki said looking at the ground , her corndog was only half gone signaling she was more upset than hungry .

"I have been there actually...a few times for cases," L said sitting down now that he was sure they were not being followed .

"you have ?" Maki said staring up at him "what was it like ?"

"it was ...loud...but there were some quiet places too...In Japan, each person eating gets as many individual dishes as needed for the meal. Sometimes more than 10 dishes per person are used. In America, there is a method where a large bowl or dish is placed in the middle of the table, and you take as much as you like from there, and put it on a big dish" L explained

"also in Japan, when a woman laughs, she places her hand so it does not show her mouth. It is disgraceful to laugh by loudly opening the mouth , adult males do not laugh much, there is the saying, "man, do not laugh so much that you show your teeth...In America, when men or women laugh, they do not turn away, they face front, open the mouth, and laugh in a loud voice, this is because in America if you muffle your laugh or turn away while laughing, you give the impression that you are talking about a secret or name-calling someone"

"wow...Japan and America really are different places..." Maki said looking a bit less depressed now .

"I suppose they are , but all countries are different , they have things that are good in one place and taboo in the next , the world is a huge place , to think I have been to so many and never even left my hotel room well there , but that's how it was for me , perhaps one day we can travel around , but we need to focus on the task ahead" L offered a small smile towards the girl getting one in return before she turned back to her now slightly cold food , finishing it up .

They looked over to see Nate staring impatiently at them , now holding his corndog stick in his hand , having broken it into two pieces to play with , well he waited for their conversation to end .

"Sorry...Near..."

Light was now looking around Tokyo knowing they had to be there by now , his worry now at it's the highest peak , if it had only been L he might not have been so nervous , but there were two children involved in this , they were small and helpless and much more susceptible to the cold than a fully grown adult was .

Then his phone rang

With a groan, Light pulled over

This better be good ...

"Moshi Moshi ?" Light answered holding the phone up to his ear tapping on the steering wheel , he was crossing his fingers hoping this had to do with the kids and L .

" ? it's me" came the voice from one of the nurses on the other end , and Light had to keep from breaking the wheel off of the car , knowing she had stayed behind at the hospital , so therefore did not know where the trio might be .

"Yes ? what is it ?" Light asked keeping his voice as calm as he could

Acting classes don't fail him now ...

" was arrested earlier today ..he was arrested on the charges of tax evasion," the nurse said to him clear happiness in her voice not knowing her boss almost dropped the phone in shock before his own joy filled him .

This was amazing ! finally, that man would get what was coming to him , not to mention he had something to keep Elliot from going at him or another member of his staff when they finally met up .

Someone was getting the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find on her next birthday !

"Thank you, nurse, that is great news ..I will tell the others and see you later," Light said hanging up .

He went on driving trying to keep what he was just told in his thoughts so he would not go back to feeling nervous , L was an adult like him , a disturbed one but still an adult , and he loved those kids , he would not hurt or let them be hurt Light told himself , he would find them and take them back to the hospital to continue their treatments , then they would go on to live normal , happy lives .

That was what his job was , to keep his patients safe and to make them healthy so they could be happy .

At long last, they arrived at Wammy's house

Or what was left of it

The building was obviously run down , but it was still standing and did not have holes in it yet , so it would keep them safe from the cold and from any hungry animals , the sign was now on the steps moss growing on it , to the point you wouldn't even know it used to be an orphanage .

L had to get Maki and Nears help to open the door , the pain in his ribs returning and making it hard to push hard enough to get the door open on his own , but eventually they got it and headed inside .

The inside was large , there was only an old sofa left inside and a bare fireplace , walking forward the floor creaked , but thankfully it did not break beneath them , they searched around the old building , eventually finding proper fire building items , and after about 20 minutes they had one going , they bringing the sofa a bit closer to the fire , just enough to were the three could settle on it and enjoy the warmth but not close enough to risk the sofa catching fire .

L sat down letting the children lean into him , they watched the flames dance around , acting as a sort of hypnosis lulling the three to sleep ...

Then a knock came from the door

L shot upwards , jolting his charges from there almost slumber , walking forwards he went to check out the window to make sure it was not just a branch that had fallen onto the porch .

The door was kicked open and Light walked in

"there you are !" Light said walking forward only to receive a dark glare from L , making him take a few steps backward .

"How did you find this place ?" L asked keeping his dangerous look on his face , how on earth had Light found them ? he thought no one knew about this place .

"Your files said you came from an orphanage called Wammy's house ...I figured you would come to a place that was familiar ...this was the only abandoned Wammy's house in japan ...lucky for you and for me"

"Just leave Light-kun..." L said dropping all politeness , not that he had much, to begin with, but still .

"Now L...why don't you just let me talk to Elliot...or even Ryuzaki ? I'm sure we can come to an understanding...you're in a very bad place right now...I'm your doctor , I'm just here to help...now come on...let Elliot or Ryu out..." Light gently prodded hoping the other two personalities would knock some sense into the third .

L just chuckled , smiling up at Light but this smile held no happiness , only a knowing aura .

"Haven't you figured it out yet Light-kun ?" L said

"Figured out what ?" Light said , a feeling in his gut saying he would not like the answer .

"L and Ryuzaki don't even exist...I made them up ...it's just me Elliot Lawliet , that's all that I have ever been..."

* * *

PLOT TWIST ! HAHAHA !

hope you liked it ! I know I enjoyed writing it ! but don't worry the story is not over yet ! we still have a few more chappies to go so hang onto your butts !


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone ! hope you all enjoyed the twist in the last chapter ! I have been wanting to do a death note fiction for a while but all my ideas were mpreg related and I was not so comfortable writing a death note mpreg fiction at the time since I had not seen the show in full yet...then I did see the show in full..and the movies...and the tv drama...and this little thing came into my mind , before a mpreg story could rear its head and this is what you guys are getting ...I'm used to writing mpreg which is why this story has been sorta confused drama/fluffiness ...oh well...it's not the worst fanfic out there I'm sure !

Anyway on with the story before I bore you all to death !

* * *

"What did you say ?!" Light cried out shocked at this new piece of information staring wide-eyed at the other male as he stood there with his typical poker face , dark eyes bearing into him like they wanted to look into his soul ...the revelation that all the grief and craziness Elliot had pulled on him and his workers during his stay at the hospital had been nothing more than a grand show , telling him to the exact measure of the other males intelligence .

His ability to fool an entire experienced staff , it was amazing ! after all, they were trained to identify such things as faking in their patients .

He was both impressed and insulted that he had been fooled by the other so easily , and felt a chill that was not from the cold go down his spine at the thought of just how dangerous such a mind could be and he had seen how dangerous they could be , having snuck onto his police officer father's computer more than once , seeing all the genius criminals out there who used their brains to further their own goals , rather than benefit the world .

But now a new question arose inside him

"How did you manage such a thing and why would you do that ? I know about ..what happened to you , but I never expected..." Light said surprised L had taken such a step all to ensure he got into contact with Nate .

"It was a bit of a challenge...but I got the results I desired , and I know this was crazy in itself...but I just felt I had to , I did wonder how I was going to meet Nate ..I couldn't just wander into the children's ward ...but he came to me..along with Maki...both those children are too important to me to be allowed to fall into the hands of someone who will use them as nothing more than lab rats , you are free to leave Yagami-kun...this is my choice , my own personality and will telling me to protect them after all there all I have left really to lose" L said looking both exhausted and exhilarated at the same time .

"B-but how could you have known about Nate ? even I did not know till a couple days ago !" Light said

"I always suspected that's what that woman wanted ...then I did some digging and found out my suspicions where correct...I could not just walk into the hospital and give a crazy story like that , it would be not only humiliating..a woman raping a man , but I knew Nate would not be allowed to even be within fifty feet of me considering my reputation as an unorthodox detective , so I formed a plan , get in there by pretending to have the same condition he has , so I could see him , at least once..." Elliot told him smiling once more , this one looking actually happy .

But he was obviously favoring his left side which Light guessed was due to bruised or broken ribs , having heard of the fall L took on the stairs in the mall , not to mention he looked pale even for him ...

He needed to tend to his ribs as soon as possible , not to mention how cold it was , that could not be good for anyone present , and heaven knows what kind of mold or other household dangers the building had inside it from years of not being properly cared for by someone .

L gave a shiver glancing slightly at the sofa whether out of the paranoia that Light would just snatch the kids up and run leaving him in the dust , or out of the desire to lay down on it to finally get some proper rest Light did not know .

But what he did know was hot chocolate was in order on the way back for all of them ...

If he even managed to get L and the children to come back with him willingly , considering everything they had been through the past couple days , they most likely were scared of everything that moved and that included him .

The children might be easy to convince that he was no true threat .

But L was obviously on papa wolf high-alert ...

And in his mind, Light was that annoying fox that slipped into his den and was pestering his helpless babies .

That was dangerous even if Elliot/L was sane , his instincts would force his brain to shut off so his body could remove the threat .

It was both human and animal nature ...

"Listen to me...we will have him arrested ...punished...I got a call...he's been arrested for tax evasion ...let us just walk out of here...we can just say you had another mental break hearing what he planned to do with Maki and Nate...I'm your DR ...they will believe me and you can still be with them no risks involved ...I can keep them safe." Light said approaching the other male and after a seconds hesitation placed a hand on his shoulder , as much as he knew L needed to face consequences for what he did also understand he had a justifiable reason for doing it .

"to think...doing horrible things to children , and he gets off scot-free..but tax evasion is what puts him where he belongs" L said frowning knowing very well that many governments would allow atrocities to go on under their noses , but the second someone denies them a few bucks there all over them , like flies on a pile of shit ...

"You don't have to run anymore...they won't be taken from you ..I promise...you can trust me..we are friends after all...don't you remember telling me that ? you shouldn't hide or be scared of your friends..." Light said choosing not to add fuel to the fire by agreeing or disagreeing with the other , keeping Elliot happy and calm was the best for all of them at that point in time .

"It is instinct for me Yagami-kun..." L said quietly and to Lights surprise L put his hand over his , giving it a gentle squeeze and the doctor could feel it was ice cold which was not surprising considering how cold it was inside the house despite the heat coming from the fireplace , and L was only in a pretty thin white shirt , jeans and tennis shoes , not very good fall nearly winter attire for running around the city in and Light could only praise the heavens that the children were wearing proper gear .

"I have always hidden...behind a computer screen...behind a mask...the one time I headed out on my own...well...you know , or another personality...I am used to hiding...to be safe , I suppose I should have been intelligent enough to know , not everyone can live like that , I should not have taken them here hoping things would just fall into place and they would be happy hiding like rats like I did" L said casting a glance at the children settled on the couch staring at the two curled up together on the worn sofa , staring at him with wide innocent eyes , before looking at the floor .

"I apologize you two ...I dragged you out here and all over the city without thinking properly" L said not noticing as small footsteps headed over to him , making the old floor creak .

"It is alright L ! we forgive you , you only had our best interests in mind...and doctor Yagami will make sure all three of us will stay together !" Maki said rushing over and hugging the ex-detective around the waist , forcing a smile out of him despite the pain in his chest from his damaged ribs and gave her a gentle pat on the head with his free hand making her giggle and after a few second Nate joined in on the hug wishing not to be left out of the loop .

"I fully intend to hold you to your promise Light...to keep them safe..." L said turning to him once more .

"We will keep them safe together Elliot..."

"Just L...i like that much better..."

"Right... ..."

Things finally seemed to be going right ...

"Well , Let's get going you three...we have a long drive...which we will need to figure out how I'm going to explain all this without sounding crazy myself" Light could not help but chuckle "We can even stop at my parents if you'd like , my mom would love to meet you , she would eat Maki and Nate right up , and I bet you all are hungry" .

"I had to stop Nate from eating paper"

Light laughed as his question was confirmed , too busy basking in the glow of trust and love that was coming off the impromptu family to notice L had gotten even paler and was swaying slightly , till he collapsed to the ground making a frightened scream erupt out of Maki , she fell to her knees to try and shake L back into consciousness , like she did back in the mall when he fell on the stairs .

She did not get a response, this time, around

Light bit back a swear despite how appropriate it might have been at that moment , putting his arms under the other man's back and legs to lift him up , motioning for the kids to follow him , raced to his car and open the door , settling his unconscious patient into the backseat , mentally kicking himself for not bringing a blanket inside his doctors bag having been in such a rush to find the escapees .

honestly, he was a doctor he should have known !

But deciding he needed to act fast and could scold himself later , took off his own coat and settled it onto Ls body hoping his leftover heat inside it would buy them time to get to a nearby hospital since heading back to his was no longer an option .

"what is wrong with him !?" Maki said fat tears streaming down her face looking from the more dead than alive L in the backseat the slow rising and falling of his chest the only signal he was hanging on .

"Is he going to die ?" Nate asked his face with a poker look like Ls usually was but his eyes held a child's fear , He knew of his origins as Elliots son , and now he was having to face the fact that he might lose his other parent...he lost one to insanity , now he might lose this one to death .

"The cold had a bad effect on him , add that to his obvious lack of proper nutrition ...but do not worry I am a doctor after all and I have my doctors bag with me" Light assured them helping her and Nate into the car too thankful for its extra backseat so it would not force them to sit with L and watch him suffer , praying that his body could hold out and had not already started to shut down before they can get to the hospital where he could be properly cared for .

He most likely had pneumonia or a case of fierce influenza...add that to his broken ribs and he was in serious trouble , the broken ribs could have caused an infection that caused pneumonia/influenza

He heard L groan in the backseat , breathing suddenly becoming labored , his face was now turning even sicker looking .

L did not have much time

"Don't you dare die on me Lawliet...I'm not going to let this take you without a fight"

* * *

Yeah, i just had to pull another cliffy on you ! *has a captain America shield with her just in case of shit storming* looks like poor L got sick ! is he going to pull through ? well, I'm not going to tell you , you will just need to find out !

Anyway, see you next chapter !


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back everyone ! and as always read and review ! I love hearing your thoughts !

PS I also have a death note comic called "the new world" going on my DeviantArt page , hope you guys check that out too and let me know your thoughts , which do you like better ? let me know !

sorry about this chapter taking so long ! things have been busy , busy , busy ! plus my computers starting to take a crapper soo...hopfully it hangs on till November when I might be able to get a new one ! wish me luck guys ...

* * *

The first thing that L registered was that he was warm and he was laying on something that was not hard , but it was not exactly soft either and something was on him , like a thick blanket and there was an annoying beeping next to his ear , eventually the beeping became too much for him , forcing him to open his eyes only to quickly shut them again with a groan , as bright white light invaded his overly sensitive eyes making them burn , his eyes tearing up to protect themselves .

"So your finally awake I see...after three days" Came a voice next to him , forcing his eyes open again , biting back a wince as his eyeballs were assaulted with brightness once more ,making spots dance before him like they were some brainless show for toddlers , when his vision cleared he saw it was Light smiling at him , he was out of his normal , well-pressed suit and tie , now he was wearing a form-fitting black sweater with his suit pants , though his hair still was styled as usual , and from his sweater being slightly wet around the collar showed that he had recently washed his face , he would expect nothing less from the perfectionist doctor .

L tried to speak only to find his throat felt like someone shoved sand paper down it forcing him to hack and cough violently , his chest burned from both his coughing and his now obviously broken ribs from his violent movement , he felt like passing out again .

"careful...breath slow ..." Light said helping the other man sit up , offering him a glass of water with a straw in it "drink slowly , no rush"

L did as he was told , slowly sipped the beverage , letting the cool liquid flow down his raw throat , a coolness shot through his body , making him feel much more refreshed , but a new thought entered his head that kept him from enjoying the life-giving water .

"Nate...Maki...where are they ?!" L said , jolting his body , looking around for said little ones ignoring the intense throbbing pain from his chest as his ribs protesting the sudden movement , wanting to pull out his own hair for allowing himself to faint like a stereotypical housewife upon having a mouse scuttle under her feet and allow them out of his sights , over a simple illness no less !

The past few days had been out to get him he swore they were...

"Shush...there doing fine...worried about you , but fine , you took good care of them , and i must say , the nurses at this hospital have fallen under there spell" Light chuckled "there in another room being very well cared for by another doctor"

"Can they be in here with me ?" L said kindly giving his best Maki impression , despite knowing Light would not allow them to be taken away from his care , he still wanted them with him just in case something else came up .

"No they can not , not till your fully better , we do not need them sick too" Light said

L frowned but nodded "fine...and don't worry ...once we get this issue cleared up I will 'become sane' and sing your hospital praises for my recovery" L said crossing his arms knowing fully well he could not pretend to be mentally unwell for much longer , considering Light now knew he had been faking the whole time .

"Sounds acceptable to me , and don't worry Nate and Maki are getting better too , so who knows ? all 3 of you may be walking out of the doors at the same time" Light smiled , knowing this was implausible , but still a very nice thought .

"Thanks for the happy thoughts" L said offering him a small smile back , he leaned back into the pillows , trying to relax before he started to pick at the IV in his arm which was giving him an uncomfortable itch , but Light stopped him after a couple seconds .

"Don't pick at that like a child , that was keeping you hydrated well you were unconscious from your fever" Light informed him .

"It itches..." L complained , he had never liked needles , needles meant drugs and drugs meant a fogged up brain , something L did not want at all .

"learn to live with it" Light said bluntly , pushing Ls arm down onto the sheets to keep him from picking at the IV .

L just pouted as Light gave a cocky smirk back at him .

A couple more days passed and L was doing a lot better and was allowed to have the kids in the room with him , they rushed to him , climbed onto the bed and hugged him , well Maki did , Nate more or less stared at him , dark eyes boring into him with restrained anger for making them worry .

L patted their heads "sorry about scaring you two" he said offering a small smile before attempting to pick Nate up to place him next to Maki but Light beat him to it , setting the small boy next to his impromptu caretaker and older sister .

"knock , knock" came a voice from behind them as Lights father entered the room .

"Father your ...when did..." Light stammered not sure what to make of his father being there , true he visited at his hospital , but this was another hospital , not to mention a bit of a long drive away .

"I just brought you another change of clothes son and some soup that your mother made , I also wanted to make sure Elliot was doing better , and he seems alright" Soichiro Yagami noted chuckling at the sight of the children .

"Seems that you have gained a couple proteshes ..." the elder Yagami smiled

"they are very attached to each other...Elliot bugged me and every nurse here about letting them stay in the room with him" Light blabbed ignoring the glare the man in the bed shot at him , despite still recovering from a severe illness L could still kick his ass if he got in his reach .

"well , a bond between a parent , adoptive or not , can be very strong , when you and Sayu where babies..i used to just want to cart you around in my pocket...your sister at times seemed like she would just fit too...your mother thought the same..." Sochiro said smirking when his sons face turned red at his words .

Light could not help but want to both from embarrassment and laugh when he conjured up the humorous and surreal image of L carting around a mini-Nate and mini-Maki around in his pockets , which offered both a funny image and a weird one that he knew would not go away anytime soon , which could pose an issue no matter how welcome it might have been at the moment considering everything the four of them had been through .

"I think you have embarrassed me enough ..." came Ls annoyed voice along with a couple children's giggles .

"I do have to be back at the office , see you soon Light ...do visit with the three of them sometime , I'm sure Sachiko and Sayu would enjoy spoiling them " Sochiro said offering his son a pat on the shoulder and a friendly wave to the small family on the bed before walking out .

Light just went to go change his clothes before L could yap at him about the embarrassment .

* * *

No one seems to be enjoying this fiction..so I am just going to end it here...sorry ...


End file.
